Soos Ramirez/Gallery/Miscellaneous
Gravity Falls Main Title Theme Opening stan, soos, mabel, dipper and wendy in forest.png Opening giant bat.png Opening photo drop new hat.png Opening Main characters of Gravity Falls.png Games Oddity Creator Soos appearance.png Rumble's Revenge Rumble's Revenge Soos.gif Rumble's Revenge Loading.PNG Game Rumble's Revenge Soos next to cart.png PinesQuest PinesQuest- Totem Pole.PNG Books Happy Summerween! / The Convenience Store...of Horrors! Happy Summerween.jpg Once Upon a Swine Once Upon a Swine cover.jpg Dipper's and Mabel's Guide to Mystery and Nonstop Fun! Dipper and Mabel's Guide page 05.png Gravity Falls Cinestory Comic Volume 2 Gravity Falls Cinestory V2.jpg Gravity Falls Cinestory Comic Volume 3 Gravity Falls Cinestory V3.jpg Gravity Falls Shorts Cinestory 1 Gravity Falls Cinestory Shorts 1.jpg Gravity Falls Shorts Cinestory 1 preview1.jpg Gravity Falls Shorts Cinestory 2 Gravity Falls Cinestory Shorts 2.jpg Gravity Falls Shorts Cinestory 2 preview3.jpg Gravity Falls Shorts Cinestory 2 preview4.jpg Don’t Color This Book! It's Cursed! Gravity Falls Don't Color This Book cover.jpg Don't color back cover.jpg|Top right corner Dont color 3.jpg Dont color 4.jpg Gravity Falls Shorts Cinestory 3 Gravity Falls Cinestory Shorts 3.jpg Gravity Falls Shorts Cinestory 4 Gravity Falls Cinestory Shorts 4.jpg Gravity Falls Shorts: Just West of Weird Cinestory Gravity Falls Shorts Just West of Weird.jpg Gravity Falls: Journal 3 About Soos.jpg [[Gravity Falls Cinestory Comic Volume 4|'Gravity Falls Cinestory Comic Volume 4']] Gravity Falls Cinestory V4.jpg Miscellaneous Concept and production artwork Soos emmy cicierega.jpg Soos.png Opening animatic main chars.png S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 4.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 5.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 7.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 8.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 9.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 10.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 11.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 12.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 13.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 16.jpg S1e2 aoshima thumbnail board 1.jpg S1e2 aoshima thumbnail board 2.jpg S1e2 aoshima thumbnail board 3.jpg S1e2 aoshima thumbnail board 4.jpg S1e2 aoshima thumbnail board 6.jpg S1e2 aoshima thumbnail board 7.jpg S1e2 aoshima thumbnail board 8.jpg Chris Houghton S1e13 soos taxidermy rough.jpg Chris Houghton S1e13 wolf chicken rough.jpg S1e19 storyboard2.jpg S1e19 storyboard3.jpg S1e19 storyboard4.jpg S1e19 storyboard5.jpg S1e19 storyboard7.jpg S1e19 storyboard10.jpg S2e1 soos zombie production art.png S2e1 Luke Weber zombies production art 02.png S2e1 Luke Weber zombies production art 10.png S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (141).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (142).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (143).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (144).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (145).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (146).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (147).jpg S2e2 storyboard art Pitt (148).jpg S2e4 production art ali danesh.png S2e5 sabrina cotugno giffany tv animatic 01.jpg S2e5 sabrina cotugno giffany tv animatic 02.jpg S2e5 sabrina cotugno giffany tv animatic 03.jpg S2e5 sabrina cotugno giffany tv animatic 04.jpg S2e5 sabrina cotugno giffany tv animatic 06.jpg S2e5 sabrina cotugno giffany tv animatic 07.jpg S2e5 sabrina cotugno giffany tv animatic 08.jpg S2e5 Paul Robertson Melody shutting the door on Soos.gif S2e7 Ali Danesh mcgucket dipper soos.png S2e7 Chris Houghton art 07.jpg S2e7 Chris Houghton art 08.jpg S2e9 Emmy Cicierega goatnpig storyboards.jpg S2e11 Matt Brally early brainstorming image.jpg S2e11 Jeffrey Thompson color keys.jpg S2e11 alonso ramirez ramos storyboards 3.png S2e11 alonso ramirez ramos storyboards 4.png S2e20 production art 21.png S2e20 production art 22.png S2e20 production art 24.png S2e20 production art 25.png S2e20 production art 27.png S2e20 All in fear.png Promotional artwork Promo Soos' name.png Soos promo art.jpg S1e14 promo.jpg SDCC 2013 image.png SDCC 2013 Poster.jpg|SDCC 2013 poster Gravity Falls site banner2.jpg SDCC 2014 Gravity Falls Live.jpg S2e1 Sarah Craig promo art.png Into the bunker promotional poster gif version.gif Into the bunker promotional poster.jpg Paul Robertson s2e5 promo art.gif Emmy Cicierega s2e5 Soos and the real girl poster.jpg Sabrina Cotugno s2e5 promo art.jpg Matt Braly s2e5 art.png S2e8 emmy cicierega poster.PNG S2e11 Alonso Ramirez Ramos promo.png S2e19 Matt Braly promo art.png Unknown promo art by Alonso Ramirez Ramos.png Other screencaps Golden Wolf Soos.png Stanfic1 intro.png Soos Cast.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Main character galleries